


Plus

by neytah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there’s me. Tomboyish, antisocial. Bad grades, a bit violent, I guess some would say. Oh, and there’s a baby growing in my stomach. I’m basically the definition of problem child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> *In this fanfic, Jon is a family friend, not biologically related to the Starks, but present in their lives as they all grew up.*
> 
> Ages: Arya-15 Sansa-17 Gendry-17 Jon and Robb-20 Bran-11 Rickon-7

I open the door to Sansa’s room.

Fuck.

She’s so perfect. Laying there on her bed, surrounded by textbooks and homework, her phone in her hand, probably texting her equally perfect friends.

And then there’s me. Tomboyish, antisocial, below average grades. A bit violent, I guess some would say. Oh, and there’s a baby growing in my stomach. I’m basically the definition of problem child.

But perfect, perfect Sansa, with her perfect hair and perfect life, looks up from her phone. She smiles.

“Hey Arya.”

“Hi.”

“What’s up?”

Oh god, now I have to actually tell her. I wish I could talk to Jon, or Robb, but they’re conveniently off on a ‘romantic’ camping trip. And Rickon and Bran, well, they’re completely out of the question. And I don’t exactly have friends, so the best choice I have for a confidant is my dear sister, Sansa.

So here I am. In Miss daughter-of-the-year's room. About to tell her about the shittiest thing that has happened in my life so far.

I step inside and close the door. I take a deep breath, and it comes out.

“I’m pregnant.”

All the color drains from Sansa’s face. And then, at lightning speed, she is off the bed, across the room and on me, squeezing me in an obligatory big sister hug.

“Oh Arya,” She sighs. Thankfully, she frees me from her bear hug to look me in the eyes.

“Do you know who the father is?”

Oh, yes. It was about a month and a half ago, after the first day of the tae kwon do state prelims. We’d won that day, advancing to the finals, and me and Gendry ended up shagging in his van afterwards. I probably shouldn’t have trusted that condom that’d been in his glove compartment for who knows how long, but I was horny and pumped on adrenaline and he’s so fucking hot. A skipped period and 3 pregnancy tests later, and here I am, in Sansa’s pukishly pink room, nodding in response to her question.

“Let’s sit down.”

Sansa leads me to her bed, shoving her schoolwork aside to make room for the both of us. She sits facing me. She’s fidgeting, clearly unsure of what to say or do. That makes two of us.

“Um…have you told him?”

“Not yet.”

I’ve been meaning to, but after we lost the state finals, I don’t see him regularly. And what would I say? “Hey, I’m pregnant, so my parents are going to castrate you in your sleep.” I’ll tell him eventually, I just haven’t… yet.

“You need to tell him.”

“I will! I promise.”

“Who is it?”

“No one you know.”

Geez, now she’s staring at me. Trying to do some telephathic shit or something, read my eyes or my actions or look into my soul. God it makes me feel uncomfortable.

“Wait, it’s not that guy from your tae kwon do team?”

Shit.

And my face says it all.

“Isn’t he eighteen?”

“Almost eighteen! And completely consensual, in case you were wondering.”

Sansa sighs.

“So what do you want to do with the baby?”

“I’m not gonna have it, obviously. I couldn’t be a mom. And anyway, I’m a stick, it’d crush my insides.”

“So, you’re thinking abortion?”

“Yep.”

Sansa’s phone buzzes, interrupting us. Loving the distraction, I grab it before she can.

“Who ya textin?”

“Arya give me my phone!”

“You’re texting _Joffrey_?! I thought he dumped you!”

“It was a mutual breakup!” Sansa says, snatching her phone from my hands. “And we’re still friends. Also it’s none of your business.”

She opens the text, but doesn’t respond, just sets it down behind her, out of my reach.

“Oh don’t mind me. You can text him back.”

“Arya, stop.”

“No really, it’s—”

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“What? There’s nothing else to discuss—”

We feel the door slam beneath us.

Mom and Dad are home. My eyes immediately go to Sansa, pleading.

“You have to tell them.” She says.

“Not yet, he should know first.”

“Then tell him.”

“I will.”

“Tomorrow. I’ll drive you.”

“Sansa—”

“Or I could go downstairs and tell them right now.”

God I hate her so much right now.

Why did I ever think telling her was a good idea?


	2. Gendry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: note the rating change. some sexy times in this chapter ;)

Fuck he’s hot.

Gendry stands shirtless in his doorway, confused, eyes darting between me, on his doorstep, and Sansa, in the driver’s seat of the car that brought me here, likely drumming her fingers on the steering wheel in impatience.

“Hey…”

“Hey.”

As willing as I would be to sell my soul to get out of this situation, there are no crossroads nearby, so here I am, at Gendry’s door. You see, as much as I don’t like it, the Mom-and-Dad-monster is going to find out soon, and I owe Gendry a warning before my parents are after him for blood.

“Is your mom home?” Like hell I want her to be here when I drop this bomb.

“No…” He smirks, a glint appearing in his eyes.

“Can I come in?”

Gendry steps aside and I enter, and as soon as the door is closed behind me, I’m pressed against a wall, his lips on mine.

Fuck I missed this.

I forgot how good it feels. His tongue down my throat, my fingers tracing along his muscles, his hands finding my ass, lifting me up, inviting my legs around his waist. He moans into my mouth as I squeeze my legs tighter, pressing his growing erection against my cunt.

Our lips part with a smack, and his mouth moves to my neck, hot wet kisses against my skin. He grinds his pelvis against mine, and my back arches in pleasure, knocking my head against the wall behind me, giving me a moment of clarity.

Fuck.

This isn’t why I came here.

“Gendry?”

“Yeah?” he says between kisses.

“I’m pregnant.”

Gendry freezes. His lips leave my neck, moving to meet my eyes, panic in his.

“Are you serious?”

“Unfortunately.”

My legs slide from his hips, and he slowly lowers me down, back to my feet. And he’s just looking at me, his eyes locked on mine. I wish I knew what to say.

Then he leans forward, his head hitting the wall above me.

“This is all my fault.”

“Gendry—”

“What was I thinking? You’re fifteen, I should’ve never—”

“Don’t you dare bring my age into this!” I practically shout, pushing him away, “Nothing’s gonna change because of this! I’m going to get an abortion, and everything’ll go back to normal, okay?”

He doesn’t say anything. He’s just looking at me still, like he’s ruined me, like he’s ruined a child. I hate it.

“I just wanted to give you a fair warning since my parents will probably want to kill you after I tell them.” I sigh. “I guess I’ll go now.”

I turn towards the door.

“Arya, wait.”

His arms wrap around my waist. I lean back into him; he buries his face in my hair.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I shouldn’t have said all that.” I smile. He always caves. I turn around in his arms, and my lips are on his, our tongues beginning to dance, my arms winding around his neck. I’m on the tips of my toes, his hands on my waist, holding me steady. It’s scary how fast I can get lost in him.

Then my phone starts to buzz. I have a far-fetched hope Gendry won’t feel it, but it’s in my pocket, next to his hand. His lips leave mine. Dammit.

“You should get that.”

“It’s nothing. Just ignore it.”

“I don’t want to give your parents another reason to hate me.” He says, smiling at his own joke.

I sigh, untangling myself from him, my weight falling back to the heels of my feet. I reach into my pocket.

“It’s Sansa.”

“You should go. She’s probably waiting.”

“She can wait a bit longer.”

“Arya.”

“Fine. Have fun wanking after I leave.”

I’m smirking as I turn to the door, when he grabs my arm, spinning me around and pressing against the door, his tongue in my mouth and his hand between my legs. I moan, grinding into his touch.

Then he pulls away.

“You too.”

Damn him.

He opens the door for me, and I shoot a glare in his direction before I’m off, out the door, down the steps, back to my impatient chauffeur.


	3. Mom, Dad, and everyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon come in this chapter, remember they're not related in this story^^~ hope you enjoy :)

"Did you have to swim your way back?" Rickon asks, enthralled in their story.

Robb laughs.

"No, the water came in slow enough that we were able to pack up and leave, before it got too bad."

After an unexpected flooding of the camp park, Robb and Jon are back, and the whole family sits around the dinner table. Mum, Dad, me, Sansa, Robb, his boyfriend Jon, Rickon and Bran. Oh and also the embryo currently developing in my stomach, an unwelcome guest at this party. Its presence will soon be known by the other guests.

Sansa’s giving me an ultimatum. I have to tell Mum and Dad by the end of the week, or she will.

And honestly, I just want to get it over with.

“I’m pregnant.”

Everything stops. Robb, paused in the middle of his story. Dad, with his potato-loaded spoon frozen between his plate and his mouth. Bran, staring at me like I just announced I was the antichrist.

Rickon breaks the silence.

“What does pregnancy mean?”

Rickon’s question seems to unpause the scene before me, and everyone begins shifting uncomfortably, looking around the table to each other, hoping for direction.

Robb’s the first to recover his voice.

“Hey Bran, Rickon, why don’t we go into the living room. We can play some Mario.”

“Yay!” Rickon exclaims, pushing his plate of greens away and running from the room. With a glance towards Jon, Robb follows after him with Bran.

Now it’s just the five of us. In the absence of the youngsters, I feel much more vulnerable. Mom looks like her head’s about to explode, and Dad looks like he ate a can of spoiled tuna. But Jon…Jon looks okay. I meet his eyes across the table; it calms me.

Jon grew up next door. His mum and my mum are good friends, so Jon was always there, like an older brother. We’ve always been close. He pushed me to start tae kwon do; he’s come to every competition. And I think—I hope—he’ll stand up for me.

I’m glad he’s here.

“Okay, well we have to handle this rationally,” Dad starts, finally meeting my eyes. “For starters, who’s the father?”

“No one you know.”

“He’s from her tae kwon do team.”

Goddammit Sansa.

“You’re not going back to that team.” Mom says.

“What!?”

“You’re off the team.”

“You can’t do that!!”

‘You’re never seeing that boy again.”

“I’ll never speak to Gendry again, but you can’t take me away from the team; they’re my life Mom!”

“You made a decision, now you have to deal with the consequences.”

“I didn’t choose to be pregnant Mom!”

“Well you are now, and you’re stuck that way, you are not going back on that team. And that’s final.”

I push away from the table and run to my room, tears welling up in my eyes.  She can’t do this, she can’t take this away from me. It’s the only thing I care about, it’s the only thing I’ve ever been good at. I’m nothing without tae kwon do. And I’m nothing without my team.

I’m curled in a ball in the corner of my room when Jon comes in.

“Hey.”

He crosses the room in several strides and then leans back against the wall, sliding down to sit next to me.

“Don’t worry about your mom. She’ll get over it eventually.”

“No she won’t. She never liked me being in tae kwon do, now she has an excuse to make me not go.” I say from behind my knees.

“Your Dad won’t let that happen. _I_ won’t let that happen. No one’s going to take this away from you, I won’t let them.”

I look up from between my knees, my swollen eyes meeting Jon’s.

“I remember the first time I saw you in that tae kwon do classroom, just seven years old, eyes full of wonder, excitement. And you still have that, eight years later. And I will _never_ let anyone take that away from you.”

Jon wraps his arm around my shoulder, and I lean into him, his warmth a comfort.

“And your mom won’t be able to keep you away from this boy forever.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Is that so.”

We sit in silence, me curled up against Jon’s chest. I’m not sure how later it is when Robb comes in, giving me a hug and telling me he’s there for me and loves me no matter what.

Then Dad comes in, my dinner plate in his hands.

“Jon, Robb, can we have a moment alone, please?”

Jon turns to me, his eyes asking, and I nod. A squeeze of my hand, and he and Robb are gone. I am alone with my father.

“First, I wanna stay, your mom and I have talked and we will not be removing you from tae kwon do classes. But you will be removed from the team while you carry the child for the duration of the pregnancy.”

“Dad, I’m getting an abortion—”

“Your mother would like you to give the baby up for adoption.”

“And that’s not happening.”

Dad sighs.

“We’ll sort things out.” He puts my plate down on my bed. “Eat up, get some rest, we’ll tackle this in the morning.” He goes in for a hug, but cancels his mission halfway through, thankfully.

“I love ya, kiddo.” He says as he leaves.

Then he’s gone.


	4. Arya

_Arya_

One week. One week before this demon is finally expelled from my body.

After intense pressure from Dad and Robb, Mom’s letting me get an abortion. (Thank God.) I can’t wait ‘till I’m eighteen and my fate won’t rest in the hands of these crazy people.

The exchange, however, is extensive sex ed classes (like I don’t already know this stuff), going on birth control (which is great, actually), and I’m grounded for the next seven months, basically as long as I would be pregnant. _And_ they took away my phone, so no more phone sex with Gendry.

So, I’ve been biding my time annoying/hanging out with Sansa. Her life is rather boring, actually. She spends most of her time doing homework, or talking to her friends on the phone (while I make sex noises in the background.) For a while I amused myself by drawing on my face with Sansa’s makeup, but after ‘use that eyeliner again and you’re paying for it,’ I stopped.

But today, Sansa’s quiet. She’s sitting at her desk on her computer, probably on Facebook or something.

She’s not responding to anything I do—making clicking noises with my tongue, I even flicked a rubber band at her. (It missed.)

This is so boring. Like Gendry could climb through the window and start fucking me on her bed and she still wouldn’t turn away from that computer.

“Sansaaaaaaaaa. Sansa I’m bored.”

Nothing. See?

“Sansa. Sansssssaaaaaaa—”

“Are you sure you want to do it?”

“What.”

“Have you, like, really thought about it? Are you sure you want the abortion?”

Where the heck did this come from?

“I mean, I know you don’t want to be pregnant, but… are you sure you aren’t going to regret this?”

“Um, am I going to regret not bringing the soul unfortunate enough to be my child into the world? Let me think—Nope.”

She finally turns to look at me.

“You’re young, are you sure in the future—”

“Why would I want _anyone_ to have this baby?! How messed up is it going to be with a combination of mine and Gendry’s genes. All those old, infertile, gay couples deserve a normal, civilized baby. Not mine.”

“Arya, you shouldn’t say that—”

“Why do you care so much anyway? You ignore me for like an hour, and then you turn around and start lecturing me on my life choices? You don’t know anything about what I’m going through—”

“Yes I do!”

What?

“Last year, I…”

“ _You_ were pregnant?!”

“I didn’t tell anyone, only Dad. He took me in for an abortion, and we never spoke of it again.”

“You’re such a hypocrite.”

“I know.”

“You go on, lecture me on all the things I should be doing, and I listened to you! I let you tell me what to do, I got into all this shit, and you got off scott free!”

“Arya, calm down—”

“I bet you didn’t even tell Joffrey!”

She looks away.

I can’t _believe_ her.

I storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

I hate her. Little miss perfect I can make a mistake but I don’t have to ‘deal with the consequences’ because everyone makes mistakes sometimes except for Arya she can’t make a mistake without ruining the family. Bitch. She makes me tell Mom when she knew she’d give me hell. It doesn’t matter that my life is over the next seven months. I’m the problem child it’s okay if it happens to me. But perfect perfect Sansa has to stay perfect, she has a future, a reputation to think of. I don’t have a future, I’m the problem child, I should be punished.

I hate her.

I hate Sansa.

***

I end up in my room, stewing in my anger for a while, I don’t know how long.

I barely look up when Sansa comes in.

She crosses the room, sits next to me. I ignore her.

“Arya, I’m sorry.”

No you’re not.

“I want you to know that if I could go back, I’d do things differently. I’d never have gotten that abortion. And…”

Oh god she’s gonna start crying.

“And I think about it every single day Arya. The little baby inside me, that I never gave a chance. And I don’t want people to know because I’m ashamed. I don’t want them to know what an awful person I am.

“And you’re right. I’m a hypocrite. I’m sorry. But I want you to know because I don’t want it to happen to you.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you.”

“If you let me use your phone.” I say, smirking.

“Mom would flip if she saw you using my phone.”

“Mom would flip if she knew you’d been pregnant.”

Sansa sighs, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pink bedazzled phone. Usually I’d never want anything to do with that thing, but it’s my savior from this house of nutters.

“Don’t you dare text Joffrey or any of my friends or—”

“Why would I want to do that?”

“Arya—”

“I won’t, don’t worry. Now go away.”

“Go away?”

“Yeah. I can’t have a conversation with you in my ear.”

She get up to leave.

“If you text my friends—”

“I won’t geez! I just wanna talk to Gendry!”

“That’s so cute.”

“Call us cute one more time and I _will_ text Joffrey.”

She pauses in the doorway.

“Thanks Arya. For everything.”

“I know! Go away!”

Sansa giggles, and then she’s gone.

God I can’t wait to talk to a sane human being.

He answers on the first ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey.”

“Arya?”

“Yeah.”

“How the heck did you get your hands on a phone?”

“Oh, I just blackmailed my sister. I’m getting an abortion next week, if you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, my mom told me. She nearly killed me when she found out.”

“You should’ve seen _my_ mom.”

A silence falls over the phone.

“You doing okay?” He asks.

“Yeah, it’s just… crazy in this madhouse. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“I miss your _cock_.”

He can’t help but chuckle over the phone.

“You should come visit me.”

“Your mom would kill me.”

“Sneak in through my window.”

“Tempting.”

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

He’s so sexy when he laughs.

“I can never say no to you, can I?”

“Nope.”

Sansa can keep on being that perfect girl. I can never stop being the problem child, can I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the end, but I have a short epilogue I'll upload soon. Hope you guys liked it!


	5. Epilogue: Bran

One week.

One week embryo-free.

Mom still won’t look me in the eye or let me out of the house. But it’s getting better, like recovering from a nuclear fallout.

Jon and Robb just got engaged. Which is nice, ‘cos it takes the spotlight off of me. I even got to get out of the house for a celebratory dinner. Even a fancy-shmancy restaurant is refreshing after being trapped in this madhouse.

Right now, I’m with Bran, playing one of his semi-violent video games we only play when Mom and Dad are out.

He still barely talks to me, which is getting pretty annoying. I mean, he’s always been a little shit, but I miss his gloating when he beats me, I miss getting a rile out of him when I win. I miss having someone to talk to, about nothing, about stupid stuff.

“The pregnancy’s over, Bran, I’m not contagious anymore.”

I see his stiffen in my peripheral.

“I don’t get it. Did you only _just_ realize I have a vagina?”

He’s going red.

“Anyways, it’s over now, you can go back to pretending I don’t have a vagina.”

“I know you have a vagina!”

Yes. This is what I missed.

“It’s just… weird! Mom’s mad a t you and Mum and Dad are fighting and you’re angsty all the time—”

“You try being pregnant for two months, see how angsty you get!”

Bran doesn’t respond.

“Look, I’d like to pretend the whole thing never happened as much as you do, but that’s not gonna happen if you have a stick up your ass about it.”

“I’m not gay!”

“I never said you were! If you were you’d probably enjoy having a stick up your ass.”

Bran clearly doesn’t appreciate my genius comment. Crap, I’ve lost him again.

Then he speaks.

“Fine. Things can go back to normal.”

“Good.”

“I saw that boy creeping through your window last night.”

“Don’t tell anyone and I’ll buy you that new Pokémon game.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, at the end. It's absolutely amazing how far I've come from my awful first draft, and it's a big deal for me that i've finished this. Thank you all so much for reading~!!!!  
> ~neytah


End file.
